Shugo Chara: The World Beyond the Mirror!
by Anime2gurl
Summary: Amu is cool and spicy, but that isn't true. She's just a normal girl! One day She buys a wishing mirror. Soon everyone finds out she isn't cool and spicy! Amu wishes in her mirror to start a new life, but she ends up in the mirror! What does she do now?


**The World Beyond the mirror **_Chapter 1__**  
**__The Wishing Mirror!__**  
**__**  
**_** Hinamori Amu. That name made everyone shiver and get excited. **_Cool and spicy_** is what they called her. Little do they know that Amu is just your normal typical girl. All she wants to be is normal, but she is too afraid to be true to herself and she's afraid everyone will treat her differently once they find out the **_real her_**. Amu doesn't even know who her real self is.**

** "Hinamori-san, w-would you l-like to go karaoke with me and my friends?" A girl asked Amu one day. Amu got nervous since this was the first time in her life someone had asked her to hang out. "Uh...sur--" Amu said in a whisper, but someone cut her off. "Hey, there is **_**no **__**way **_**Hinamori would go karaoke, she's way too cool for that!" Another girl said. "Yeah." Amu agreed with a cool tone in her voice. "Eh? R-really? I'm sorry, Hinamori-san!" The girl apologized before she rushed back to her friends. Amu walked pass by the girl and her friends. She heard them laughing and giggling. Amu sighed. "**_I would give away anything just to make friends like that too_**" Amu said to herself.**

** "Amu-chan~! It's time for dinner! Hurry up!" Her father called out. "Stupid dad, I was already coming down the stairs" Amu said coming down from the stairs. "**_Cool and spicy_**!" Her parents said in a union. "Onee-chan, lwet's go shwopping tomorrwow!" Ami said to Amu. "Whatever, it's not like I'm doing anything tomorrow." Amu answered. "That's a good nee-chan!" Her mother said while patting her head.**

_ The Next day_

**"Onee-chan~! Over here, over here! Look at this cute Hoshina Utau  
doll!" Ami said. "Here, some money. Go into the shop and buy it, then come out straight away! I'll be waiting right here." Amu said. "K!" Ami said, dashing away to the shop. "Remember, come out straight away!" Amu reminded Ami before she went into the shop. Amu walked away and when she did she saw a lot of people walking around, having fun, and hanging out with their friends. Amu sighed. "**_If only I could be honest to myself and those around me, then I would be able to make friends like that._**" She said to herself. "Hey, you!" A girl pointed her finger near Amu. Amu looked around herself. "Uh…do you mean me" Amu asked. "Yes, you. Hinamori Amu." The girl said. "H-how do you know my name?" Amu asked nervously. "That isn't important, but what is important is that you aren't being true to yourself. If you keep acting like this you will never make any friends, Amu-chan." The girl said.  
"**Eh? H-how did you—**"  
****"**That isn't important**!"  
****"**O-okay**"  
****"**Just be yourself, they will accept you even if you are different**!"  
****"**B-but how? How can I change? If I just suddenly change myself people will think it's weird**!"  
****"**It's not what they think! It's what you think**!"  
****"**That's true…**"  
****"**So, buy my Wishing Mirror. Just look in the mirror, then wish with all your heart and your wish will come true!**"  
****"**So, this was all a scam to lure me into buying it!? Who be stupid enough to believe in something as stupid as a wishing mirror!?**"**

** "**_Even though I said that…I still bought the mirror_**!" Amu said to herself. "Bye, Amu-chan! The mirror will be arriving at your house in 2 days!" The girl yelled out loud. "Don't say that out loud!" Amu said before she left to meet Ami. The girl looked at Amu's back as Amu walked away and remembered what she said "**So, this was all a scam to lure me into buying it!? Who be stupid enough to believe in something as stupid as a wishing mirror!?**" "This wasn't a scam Amu-chan…it's the real deal…so be careful of what you wish for…" The girl said in a low whisper.**

"**S-sorry, Ami! I was caught up in something!" Amu said. "And you twold me to come back strawight back!" Ami yelled while holding her Hoshina Utau doll. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry" Amu apologized. "Let's go home" "Okay, onee-chan!" Ami said.**

_2 Days Later  
_

** When Amu went into her classroom everyone was quiet. They stared at Amu for some reason and the air felt so tense. "**_I wonder…what's wrong? Do I have something on my face? Why is everyone so quiet?_**" Amu asked herself. Finally after a long silence a girl spoke up. "Hinamori-san?" The girl asked Amu. "What do you want?" Amu answered. "Eh...? Um…I was just wondering if this belonged to you" The girl said as she pulled out a pink bunny from her bag. "**_Oh, crap!! It is mine!_**" "N-no it isn't, what made you think that?" Amu asked. Everyone started to burst out laughing. "See, see! I told you it wasn't Hinamori's!" A boy said as he walked to the girl and hit her back. "Y-yeah!" The girl agreed with the boy unsure. "We're sorry, Hinamori-san!" Amu's classmates echoed. "Sorry for what?" Amu asked. "We th-thought this ug-ugly bunny was yours, since it said Hinamori on it…" The girl shyly said. "Yeah, but there is no way Hinamori would be interested in this kind of stuff! It's probably her sister's!" Another girl said. "Oh, really? 2 days ago I saw Hinamori buying a wishing mirror!" Yamabuki Saaya said. "What?!" Everyone yelled and then turned to look at Saaya. "Yeah, I also heard that '**_If she wishes with all her heart_**' her wish will com true! Hinamori Amu really isn't cool and spicy, she's just a fake~ hohohoho!" Saaya laughed. Everyone looked back to Amu. "Now…that you found out about the real me you're probably…going to change your opinion about me…right?" Amu asked her classmates. "Well…just don't judge people just because they're not **_cool and spicy_**!" "No…wait—" The girls yelled, but Amu already ran out of the classroom before they could say any more.**

** Amu ran all the way home. The only time she stopped running was to catch a breath. When she finally got home she saw a huge package. She picked up the package and then unlocked the door. "Amu-chan? What are you are doing here? You're supposed to be at school!" Her mother said. "I don't ever want to go back there again!" Amu yelled and then ran up the stairs. "Amu—" Her mother said, but was cut off when Amu slammed the door.**

** "Everyone knows the real me now…what should I do?" Amu asked herself. "Just do nothing and accept who you really are!" A voice said. "Wh-who's there?" Amu asked. "Oh, you'll know who I am once you open the package! SO OPEN IT NOW!" The voice demanded. Amu was too upset to argue so she obeyed the voice and opened the package. "A mirror?!" Amu yelled out. "I'm not just a mirror...I'm a wishing, talking mirror!" The mirror said. "Oh, you're the thing I ordered! So…it wasn't scam, huh?" Amu asked. "Of course it wasn't a scam! Miyu—I mean the person who sold me to you isn't a liar!" The mirror said. "So…what now?" Amu asked. "Just wish with all you're heart and look into me!" The mirror said. "Ok…" Amu said unsure. "I wish…for a better life—no a new life. In this life I want to restart everything! I also want to be true to myself and show the others who I really am…" Suddenly the mirror started to glow. "What's happening?!" Amu asked, alarmed. "I'm giving you your wish…" The mirror said. "No…I take it back! Instead of making a wish on a stupid mirror I should've made the wish come true by myself!" Amu said. "It's too late…You're wish is already granted…so I'm giving you what you wanted…" The mirror said. Amu stared at the mirror and saw her own reflection. When she saw herself she didn't see a **_cool and spicy_** girl! She saw a poor scared girl who was unaware of what was happening. Amu reached to touch her reflection…but she didn't know that was huge mistake…yet… Hinamori Amu…The **_cool and spicy_** girl, went inside the wishing mirror. A girl watched from a far as Amu went inside the mirror. "I told you, Amu-chan…Be careful of what you wish for" The girl said and then disappeared.**


End file.
